This invention relates to a device for adjusting the flex, particularly in rear-entry ski boots.
As is known, ski boots have long been equipped with devices allowing the amount of flex thereof to be adjusted, that is, for adjusting the bias action applied by the cuff in skiing practice.
Various types of devices are currently in use, for flex adjustment, which generally comprise a settable elastic means connected between the shell and cuff of the boot to enable the user to vary the elastic bias as desired.
This type of a device is not, however, applicable on rear-entry ski boots, wherein the rear cuff must be left free to pivot out such that the boot can be worn, since such devices would hamper the user during the boot putting on operation.